The Life After Sonic Heroes 2: Team Casting
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Johnny has been fired from his first Documantary, but is creating a new one. But he needs your help, only send through PM'S. good luck and hope you make it
1. Team Casting

**Johnny: well this is a great day (smiles happily)**

**Moonlight: (unhappily) why are you so happy? We got fired from our original gig.**

**Johnny: and that's why I'm happy, cause we got this new one. WATCH**

Three days, that's how long Johnny, Gauntlet, Jordon, Moonlight, Amy, Sarah, Ghostking, Monica, Lexi, Mark, Samantha, and M.I.R.A have been sitting in the studio since Fusajiro Yamauchi and Isao Okawa left.

"What are we to do? I can't start a whole new documentary" Johnny asked laying his head down on the desk. "Life sucks".

Ghostking thought about it and said "Well we could do it anyway, right? I mean it's easy we just do what we did before". Johnny just gave her a look that said 'you're insane'.

Moonlight turned to Ghostking and said "Ghosty, there are too many people for us to interview. We need more teams." Ghostking just lowered her head.

Monica stood up and said "well what if we ask people to help us? I mean Ghostking agreed, why not other people?"

"Cause we know Ghostking, we don't know other people" Moonlight retaliated, but Johnny got an idea.

"Unless…" he started standing up making everyone turn towards him, "Unless we interview them. We could split up into two interviewers each; we will interview anybody we can get. Moonlight and Monica; team one, M.I.R.A and Mark; team two, Samantha and Jordon; team three, Gauntlet and Sarah; team four, Lexi and Amy; team five, and me and Ghostking; team six. Spread the word to anybody you can find, we will create The Life After Sonic Heroes 2: Team Casting."

** (Batman's swirly thing but with Johnny's face)**

"Ok, I think I might need some help" Johnny said as he watched the hundreds of people lined up in front of his studio. There was hundreds of different species; from Humans to anthros, vampires to werewolves, seedrians to robots, Hyalines to Vulcans, dragons to dinosaurs, there was no end of people in sight.

"Ok, so…how are doing this?" Ghostking asked the still disbelieving Johnny. Johnny just smiled and said "I can't believe how many people signed up. This. Is. AWESOME" he cried out the last part making everybody turn towards him.

"Welcome everybody, I am Johnny Rocketbooster. Please don't call me sir, don't salute me, none of that. I am your boss, sure, but I don't like being called that. Just call me Johnny." He smiled as everybody just nodded. He then turned to Moonlight as he handed him a clipboard.

"Thanks" then he read the name at the top of the list, "Team Cahill?" he asked as five people stood up and walked over. The closest one was human, while the rest where foxes. The one closest to the human was female fox with Emerald green fur, thick bangs swept to the right, aqua blue eyes, wears a fuschia halter top, a black slightly ruffled skirt, and black leather boots. On the right side was a male fox with Ruby red fur, neatly combed bangs, aqua blue eyes, wears a black blazer, and black dress shoes. The one behind the human was a female fox with Black fur, headfur long and in her face, aqua blue eyes, wears a pink sweater, faded jeans and white sneakers. Floating next to her was a chao. The last one near the back of the group was another female; she had Frosty cobalt blue fur, head fur in a long braid, aqua blue eyes, wears a camo tank top, cargo shorts and mud splattered sneakers. The human was a short, short dark brown hair girl with hazel eyes, muggy red glasses that she constantly cleans with her shirt and pale skin. She was wearing a faded magenta tank top, black shorts with a lavender rose printed on the left leg, a black butterfly necklace, and black suede boots.

"Hi, I'm TatlTails, or Tatl for short" the human said before pointing to the emerald fox, "this is my O.C Janice "Bangs" Cahill", next she pointed to the one with the chao" Madeline "Madi" Black" then to the only male "Winston "Dagger" Cunningham and…" then she pointed to the last one who walked up and shook Johnny's hand and introduced herself.

"Clarisse "Fang" Manning at your service" she smiled, Moonlight had to keep his eyes closed and repeat "I'm in love with Amy Rose" to himself to not get mesmerized by Fang. Monica just smacked him.

"Okay, let's get started" Johnny said smiling.

**Johnny: man, that's the shortest chapter ever.**

**Ghostking: I've written shorter**

**Johnny: no doubt, send you teams or characters like this:**

**Team or character name:**

**(If team) Host 1:**

**Host 2:**

**Camera op.:**

**Mic op.:**

**(If character) Age: **

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Appearance**:

**Clothing: **

**Personality: **

**Specialty (Host, Camera op., Mic op.):**

**And Director (Author): Name:**

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing: **

**Personality: **


	2. Failed interviews, Part 1

**Johnny: so this is it, I hope I don't get fired again**

Ghostking: knowing you, you will

Johnny: oh just quiet

"OK, let's start with… oh; what is your personality like?" Johnny asked Tatl. He had split up everyone based on their specialty, Bangs was with team one, Dagger was with team three, Madi was with team four, Fang was with team two, and TatlTails was with team six. Tatl was sitting in the office of Johnny with him and Ghostking.

"Um, ok. I could be described as Crazy, kind of hyper, smart, someone who enjoys getting things right, and can be serious when necessary." Tatl answered, scratching the back of her head. Johnny wrote all that down.

"Ok, so what is your expertise in Sonic related stuff?" Ghostking asked, trying to be intimidating even though she's nerdy. Tatl thought about and answered, "Storylines of most of the games, characterization, the TV shows and such. I'm afraid I can't give you a great answer. It's still been less than a year since I became a fan of Sonic stuff".

"Ok, well I have read your stories, and I can honestly say you are over qualified for this gig. But, before I can give it to you, you must past the…" Johnny suddenly seemed a little Demonic and even poke in a demonic voice. "… FUNNINESS TEST". Then the Twilight Zone theme played out of nowhere. Ghostking shuddered and Tatl looked a little creeped out.

"What's the FUNNINEST TEST" Tatl asked in the same Demonic tone as Johnny, and then the Twilight Zone theme played out of nowhere. Johnny just smiled evilly.  
**  
(BATMAN'S SWIRLY THING BUT WITH JOHNNY'S FACE)**

Moonlight sat Bangs down and pushed Monica off of his seat. He then turned towards Bangs as he sat down. "So, Bangs tell me about you" Moonlight asked as Monica pulled another big, heavy, leather, spinning chair behind Moonlight's desk.

"Well, I love the arts. Anything to do with them, really. Including filmmaking. I tend to be naturally good at it. You might even say it's in my genes." She giggled a bit. "My parents died when I was small. I found my crewmates, not including Tatl, a few years later. They're my family, so we work well together. I know we'd all love to work for you." Bangs answered. Monica pulled out a 3DS and took a 3D picture of Bangs. Moonlight grabbed it out of her hands.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK" Monica cried, but Moonlight just put it deep in his tail fur.

"Why did you do that?" Moonlight asked as he covered his tail with his other tails. Monica just shrugged.

"I just wanted to show people back home all these cool species, I mean I got pictures of you guys already" Monica answered, Moonlight just looked shocked.

"WHAT?" Moonlight yelled. He then pulled out the 3DS and started looking through the pictures. He turned to the first picture which was of him almost kissing Amy on the basketball court, then him being tackled by M.I.R.A, then of Sarah giving Mark a noogai, then of Gauntlet being squeezed into Lexi's breast, and a bunch of other pics of everyone.

"WOW, this is pretty good" Moonlight admitted showing Bangs her picture, Bangs just smiled. He then handed the 3DS back to Monica who put it in her pocket.

"Well, Bangs. Uh, I know Johnny accepted you for another one of his stories. But, before I can even give him my recommendations, there are a few tests that we need you to perform" Moonlight said lying back in the chair with his hands behind his head.

"What kind of tests?" Bangs asked leaning forward. Monica smiled lying back as well, but without her hands behind her head, and answered "Nice tests" in her best Dr. Bernard Merrick impression.

**(BATMAN'S SWIRLY THING BUT WITH JOHNNY'S FACE)  
**  
"So, Fangs? That's a pretty lame name. I'm Samantha. So, how do you feel about the Sonic heroes?" asked, but Fang kept looking out the door trying to see the room Moonlight went. Jordan walked over and sat Fang down, hard.

"OWWW, what the fudge" Fang yelled at Jordan. She just locked the door and smirked while sitting.

"First of all, it's FANG. Not FANGS. Second of all, my opinions go pretty much like this. Sonic: fun to race. Tails: Cute kid. Glad to be related to him. Knuckles: great fighter, but kind of an airhead sometimes. Amy: Pink and annoying, but innocent enough. Cream: a lot like Madi, but more outgoing. Big: Stupid beyond belief, but innocent. Shadow: Grumpy and stuck-up, but powerful. Rouge: not as girly as Amy, but still girly. I think we'd get along. Omega: A freakin' awesome robot chock full of explosives! What's NOT to like? Ahem. Anyway. Vector: greedy, but smart. Espio: too quiet, but an epic ninja. Charmy: he can be either REALLY annoying, or really sweet. Depends on how much sugar he's had." Fang answered, and then she leaned in and asked, "Who was that weird hedgefox that was staring at me earlier?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked getting all in to Fang's face. But Fang just stood up, not looking scared one bit, and looked right into her eyes and answered, "Because, it's none of your business ".

The next things that could be heard was Samantha, Jordan, and Fang kicking each other's butts.

**(BATMAN'S SWIRLY THING BUT WITH JOHNNY'S FACE)  
**  
Dagger was pacing back and forth in M.I.R.A's office, waiting for his interview he was so excited for.

"I didn't even want to do this. Stupid Bangs and her…" he changed to a high-pitched, nasally voice. "'…patented cute face'!" He switched back to his normal voice. "And everyone agreed! Even Madi! Madi never wants to do anything involving other people! I mean, seriously! Why did everyone agree to this! It's so stupid! I just wanted to play some World of Warcraft! Is that too much to-" Mark and M.I.R.A were listening to every word Dagger said, and was laughing at his unknown torture that was coming. The interviewers opened the door to a pacing, scowling Dagger. He looked up in surprise and changed his face to a confident, suave poker face. "Hello." he said calmly. "I believe we have an interview."

"Oh yeah, we have an interview. One of the greatest interviews ever in the history of interviews." M.I.R.A said, evilly. Dagger looked very unnerved.

But before they can start the Dagger torture, the wall separating the York twin's office with M.I.R.A's office was busted down revealing three girls still trying to rip each other's head off the other. Dagger got in the middle of it and pulled Fang off of Jordan and Samantha.  
"WHAT THE FRODO" Mark said, grabbing Jordan so she wouldn't Judo kick Fang in the head. M.I.R.A had to confiscated all of Samantha's weapons, from her Katana blades to her Shuriken spikes to her Sais to her Kusari-gama to her Nunchuku to her… well you get the idea.  
"She started it" Jordan yelled pointing at Fang, who looked appalled that she is a being blamed.  
"What, me? No, it was you! You threw the first punch!" Fang retaliated. Jordan got so ticked that she kicked Mark in the Cohona and tackled Fang. Eventually the fighting got so intense that M.I.R.A and Dagger was stuck in the middle of it and Mark barley escaped with his life. He took off towards Johnny's office

**(BATMAN'S SWIRLY THING BUT WITH JOHNNY'S FACE)  
**  
"Um, I think I want to quit" Tatl said as she stood in front of the portal that will bring her to Ghostking's fanfic "Ghostking Screws up Time and Space FOR THE FOURTH TIME!". She had to spend a whole Fanfic story in order to pass the test, the horror.

"Sorry, no-refunds" Johnny answered, and got ready to push.

"But, I never gave you mon- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH" Tatl screamed as she fell into the portal to be tortured by Ghostking's Johnny and Ghostking. "That was fun" Johnny smiled.

The door bust opened and Mark was there, he was out of breath. "Samantha, Jordan, and Fang… are… fighting. The office… is about… to be-"

"What, spit it out boy" Johnny interrupted, but Mark just passed out. "Oh well, just have to find out myself Johnny sighed and took off to Mark's office.

**(BATMAN'S SWIRLY THING BUT WITH JOHNNY'S FACE)  
**  
Madi trembled as she sat down in front of Gauntlet and Sarah, looking at her lap. The two interviewers shared a look before Sarah said "OK, Madi, why do you think each of your team members are right for the roles they chose?"

Madi still looked down as she quietly stuttered "W-well, Bangs l-loves being on c-camera, a-and Dagger's r-r-really good with p-people. Fang's s-strong. S-s-she could hold th-the m-microphone easily. I, uh, d-don't like t-talking to people m-much, b-but I have g-good aim. I could sh-shoot a g-good movie f-for you." She took a deep breath and her trembling lessened.

Sarah smiled and said "Thank you. Those were good answers. Buuut..."

Gauntlet pulled out a gun from his tail and tossed it into Madi's lap. "To test your aim, we have a little test for you." He and Sarah got up and walked toward a door in the back of the room. "Follow us."

She obeyed them and left taking the extremely real gun with her. They entered a sort of shooting gallery. In the middle about 4 feet away was Shredder and Razor wolfer, Lexi's jerk triplet brothers.

"Take the gun and shoot them in the head" Gauntlet smirked at the wolves who were terrified without a doubt.

"Come on Gauntlet, were sorry. Untie us please." Shredder pleaded, but Gauntlet just turned to Madi who was still paralyzed with fear. "NO, I CAN'T DO IT." She cried.

"If you don't do it, your friends will never be part of this story, or any other story's in Controlled Chaos Studios again." Gauntlet said a little evilly.

Madi, who didn't want to let down her friends, lifted the gun up and tried to pull the trigger but failed.

"I'm sorry, but no." But Gauntlet snatched the gun out of her hands, aimed, and pulled the trigger without hesitating. Madi fainted as soon as she heard the splat, but failed to hear both wolves scream, "NOOOOOOO, NOT ."

"The gun; $20.00, the gum; $2.00, the look on her face when she thought I just killed them two? Priceless." Gauntlet and Sarah high-fived each other. Then came up with an excuse so they don't get in trouble with TatlTails

**Johnny: well that probly is one of my best ever.**

Moonlight: ego-manic.

Monica: Johnny don't own anything, or Ghostking.

Mark: what are you doing?

Monica: I haven't done a disclaimer in so long I wanted another chance to do one.

Dagger: Whatever. Can we get out of here now?

Johnny: well th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-that's all folks.

M.I.R.A: you said I can do that part


	3. the insanity continues

**Johnny: well uh… I guess this is it. The next chapter. Help me guys.**

**Moonlight: He doesn't own the people in here, trust me it would be bad.**

**Sarah: he does own us however.**

Silhouette, a jet black and crimson wolf, with fluffy tail, floppy ears, and crimson and grey eyes, wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans, backwards hat, and a black hoodie, was standing outside the Controlled Chaos Studios with the flyer for the new team in her hand. She walked in and saw all of the hundreds of different people lined up to get this job. Silhouette walked over to the front desk and saw Amy Rose up there.

"Uh hello. I'd like to sign up for this documentary." She asked Amy who just smiled.

"Great, just fill this out and I'll let Johnny know." Amy handed her a small pad of paper on a clipboard and walked away to sign it. Suddenly two people flew out of the double doors and Johnny walked out looking a little ticked.

"AND DON'T YOU COME BACK!" He yelled. He walked over to the front desk to see who was next when Silhouette ran over and placed it down in front of Johnny. He looked at her and placed down the roaster list and picked up her profile page.

"Hmmm, 'Loner, Emo, friendly, curious, and sly, also sometimes has a problem of losing my temper quickly.' Can either be a Mic operation or a host. Hmmm well Miss Silhouette-." Johnny said reading the profile before Silhouette interrupted him

"Please, just call me Silhouette." Silhouette smirked. Johnny smiled and turned towards Amy.

"I like her. Interview her." And walked away. Amy smiled at Silhouette and said, "Well, come this way." And Silhouette followed Amy into the Interview room where Lexi was waiting.

**(Batman's swirly thing but with Johnny's face)**

Johnny was napping in his little hammock when the portal opened again. He looked over to see TatlTails being thrown in to Johnny making them both fall onto the floor on top of each other. Before anyone could say anything, Moonlight walked in and said, "Well I think Bangs Is a great cana- uh… I think I should go" and took off running as fast as he could. Tatl threw Johnny off of him and helped him up.

"Ok, so I was watching the live feed from here and I got to say… you did surprising well. So I think your team might be the next documentary crew. We just need to see what everybody else has to say about everybody and we can start the process.

"Great, now if you excuse me… I have a Skunk and a Mechadilla to kill." And walked away to kill them.

**(Batman's swirly thing but with Johnny's face)**

"So, how many stories have your author put you in." Amy asked Silhouette.

"I haven't been in one yet from my own author. I have been in lots of other stories written by other people though... but I'll soon be in one soon, but not right now." Silhouette answered; kind of unnerved by the way Lexi was glaring at her.

"Do you have a Boyfriend, Silhouette" Lexi growled. Before Silhouette can answer, Amy grabbed Lexi and dragged her outside.

"Lexi, you can't ask that. Johnny specifically said no asking too personal questions." Amy said before grabbing at her already growing stomach. The doctor said that her and Moonlight were having triplets, so her stomach was getting big fast. Lexi looked embarrassed at what she said back there. She isn't the one to get jealous; she just doesn't like that wolf for some reason. They walked back in and sat down and smiled.

"You don't have to answer that last question if you don't want to" Lexi said keeping her head lowered

"No it's ok. Not yet that I think of. I kind of like Shadow...but that's all. Just a bit. Otherwise no. I don't." Silhouette answered quietly. Amy just smiled and glared at Lexi, who looked really embarrassed to be jealous.

**(Batman's swirly thing but with Johnny's face)**

"Ok it's decided then, Team Cahill is now on boarded… kind of" Johnny had said, and instantly regretting it. It was unanimous that Tatl's team was a good choice, but that last part kind of pissed some people off.

"What do you mean 'Kind of'?!" Bangs yelled angry. And Johnny freaked out at the sight of her; her fur was totally GONE.

"WHAT THE FUDGECICLE. WHAT THE FLYING FIGGLEHORN FIGHTING FERICOUS FUDGESICLE FOAM HAPPENED TO YOU." Johnny screamed making everybody give him the weirdest look ever.

"Ask Moonlight and that human." She growled. Johnny turned towards Moonlight and Monica who were trying to sneak out of there, but got caught at the door.

"Uh… it's her fault, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Moonlight said pushing Monica in the way of him and took off. Monica stood there and smiled sheepishly.

"So, how are you?" She asked like an idiot before being jumped by everybody. Yep just a normal day at the office of Johnny Rocket booster and Lordoftheghostking28.

**(Batman's swirly thing but with Johnny's face)**

Moonlight walked to the front desk and saw Jordon and Samantha there. They were about to send a time lord by the name of Peacekeeper in to be interviewed with his Author thedoctor101 when they saw him and totally blew off the two guys, who lowered their heads and left, to talk and stare at Moonlight.

"Hey Moonlight, Whatcha doin?" They said simultanesly while staring and daydreaming things not to be mentioned on here. Moonlight just backed away slowly before zooming at practical light speed. After he was away from them he walked until he was at Lexi's office. He looked in the window and saw Amy there chatting it up with Silhouette and Lexi. She then looked up at Moonlight and smiled waving at him. Moonlight motioned for her to come out for a second. Amy walked out leaving Lexi alone with Silhouette.

"Hey Ames" Moonlight smiled as he shuffled his feet back. He is still nervous around her even though they did some stuff again not to be mentioned and they had been dating and are soon having kids, LOSER.

"Hey Moonlight. Listen we need to talk, my parents are coming here to see you and I kind of told them… were married." Amy whispered the last part out, but Moonlight still heard it.

"WAIT, WHAT!" Moonlight screamed, and sort of scaring Amy. Moonlight started pacing back and forth trying to think about what to do.

"Well when are they coming here?" Moonlight asked. Amy lowered her head and whispered, "In two weeks."

"Well we got to tell Johnny about this now." And grabbed Amy's hand and took off. Unaware the entire time they were talking, Lexi and Silhouette were fighting about something and it looked like Silhouette was winning.

**(Batman's swirly thing but with Johnny's face)**

"And that's my problem how?" Johnny asked Moonlight and Amy. Moonlight got really pissed and grabbed him by his shirt and said, "'cause I will hurt you if you don't help us, got it?"

"Ok, look I can't grant that clearance. Fusajiro Yamauchi and Isao Okawa are pissed off at me enough without having to give them a reason to erase me from the Fanfiction universe. So in other words, no." Johnny said and shoed them off. Suddenly his phone went off and it was Fusajiro Yamauchi.

"Oh hi Mr. - ok. Yeah I told them- yes sir I'll tell them." And turned toward the door and yelled out, WAIT."

Moonlight turned as Johnny ran up smiling, "how would you guys like to be wedded? I'm a bona-fide author so I have the power. And there is a church right in the building, don't ask. We can have the wedding here. What do you say?"

Moonlight and Amy smiled and nodded their heads. This is going to be the first wedding an author has attended in the Fanfiction universe, sweet

**Johnny: how do I get myself in these situations?**

**Moonlight: Don't know, don't care**

**Ghostking: HEY, I WASN'T MENTIONED IN HERE THE WHOLE TIME.**

**Johnny: read, review, and vote if Silhouette should make the cut.**

**Moonlight: and the poll on his site, please vote on it. There's a three tie and one of them is something I'm going to kill Johnny over.**

**Ghostking: HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME. WHY WASN'T I IN THIS CHAPTER?**

**Johnny: Johnny , OUT PEACE.**


	4. Well, Th-th-th-th-th-that's all folks

**Johnny: I think this is becoming more trouble than it's worth.**

**Moonlight: it was your idea.**

**Ghostking: I better be mentioned this time.**

**Sarah: they don't own anything but their O.C's**

"Well, I think this is my best idea by far. I also am so happy to see my O.C getting hitched. It makes, excuse me." Johnny started crying on Ghostking's shoulder and she just pushed him into the aisle.

It was the day of Amy's and Moonlight's wedding, and things couldn't be going more… drastic. It looked like a rundown Los Vegas wedding chapel. Johnny was freaking out on everything. And… well that's pretty much it.

"Man I can't believe this is it. After trying to make it happen, it's happening. Thanks for coming from earth to be my best man bro." Moonlight turned to his human brother, Bobby Booster. A slightly pale peach brown scruffy haired human with blue eyes, a not to slim body, and was wearing a black James bond like tux.

"No prob bro, I just can't believe you're getting married before me." Bobby said fixing Moonlight's tails. They couldn't find a tux with a big enough pants hole to fit his three tails so Bobby had to help him get them to fit.

"I still wish I had a more comfortable suit. It's not that I don't like the suit, which I kind of hate being formal, it's just that I hate how uncomfortable it is." Moonlight complained as Bobby continued to have trouble. Suddenly Bobby pulled Moonlight's tail so hard that he actually pulled off hairs. Moonlight tried so hard not to cry.

On the other side of the Chapel, Amy was getting into her dress. That was as hard as Moonlight's tux 'cause of her big huge stomach.

"They really need to make these things baby accessible" Amy cried as she continued to fit in to it. Helping her was M.I.R.A, Lexi, Kamyllia, Rouge, Bangs, and a new O.C Johnny hired. Her name is Bobin Edwards. She is this small raccoon orphan Bobby adopted as his daughter. She is eight-years-old, have bright white fur, big yellowish eyes, a long white tail with light gray rings, big pointy ears with light grey fur on the back, and a very light grey mask over eyes. She was wearing a very long white dress with no shoes, because all standard shoes for her were too big.

Finally the time was here, the moment of all time. Moonlight was up on stage with Bobby, Gauntlet, Mark, Monica, Rouge, Bobin, M.I.R.A, Lexi, Kamyllia, and Bangs. Suddenly they listened as the song started playing and Moonlight watched as Amy started walking down the aisle.

Moonlight smiled as she reached the stage. He flipped up her veil and they smiled at each other. The ceremony began and it was actually going perfectly, there was nothing that could ruin this moment. Absolutely nothing, except someone busting in and trying to stop the wedding. But Jordon and Samantha is locked away until after the wedding. So that can't happen, right. Wrong, suddenly the door busted down and Sarah stood there looking pissed off.

"Get your slutty hands off of him now!" Sarah growled at Amy, making everyone jump a mile. Sarah started walking down the aisle looking extremely pissed off. Moonlight and Amy just looked at each other then back at Sarah as she came up on to the stage.

"Sarah, what's going on with you?" Moonlight asked as she just glared at them.

"What's wrong with me? You're the one marring her. I can't believe you do something so stupid. Then I thought about it and no, I can believe you would do something so stupid. Because you just go and do whatever he thinks is right for you." Sarah pointed at Johnny.

"How did I get in this?" Johnny asked as people looked over at him. Sarah just shook her head and turned back to Moonlight.

"Sarah, I don't understand what you're talking about. I love Amy and that's final." Moonlight said as he turned back to the priest. But, Sarah turned him around and looked him in the eyes and said, "Well, I love you. And I can't allow this." Then she did something even more surprising, she grabbed him by his tux and kissed him as deeply as she could. She kept her eyes closed as tight as she could but Moonlight was extremely wide eyed.

Johnny was at first shocked but now he couldn't stop smiling, that is until Isao Okawa tapped his shoulder and told him to get this thing back on track. Johnny thought about it and his response was simple, "Get the hell out of my studio, before my foot makes you. You mother **(Bleep**)-ing screw up." And he was out of there faster than anybody has been.

**Ghostking: Wow, I'm impressed that he had the nerve to do that. Since we didn't get any other recipients for this, we have decided on the next two teams. The first team is of course Team Cahill. The second is going to be called Team Silhouette. It features Silhouette, Kamyllia, Bobby, and now Lexi.**

**Moonlight: Ghostking, Johnny's in the corner crying for some reason.**

**Johnny: (crying and rocking back and forth) I don't want to be fired. I don't want to be fired. I don't want to be fired. I don't want to be fired. I don't want to be fired.**


End file.
